What if...
by The Pirates Muffin
Summary: A short story about what would happen if...something happened, read on! Chapter 2 is now up! More is coming! R&R please!!! (May contain spoilers, but not so far really)
1. Prologue

1 What if.  
  
Squall Leonhart buried his head in his arms. It was misery. He cried softly, grieving for his long lost Rinoa. It had only been a week since they had been together. They had been so happy.so joyful. And now she was gone.  
  
Would Squall return to his original, lonesome, cold self? Or would he stay more emotional, more compassionate? That was one thing Rinoa had helped him in. Since he had fallen in love, she had helped him become more caring toward her.toward everyone.  
  
He had loved her so much.  
  
Rinoa.why? Why does everyone I love have to die! This is unfair! I won't have it!  
  
Squall, more emotional than he had ever been, or at least been in a long time, got up from sitting on his bed in Balamb Garden. He wondered why he always lost people he had loved. He wondered why life was so cruel.  
  
Suddenly, when he was deep in thought, Zell, not as happy as usual, walked in. You could easily tell that Zell was miserable by the way that he was not running or skateboarding. "Squall." he said sadly, "this was found at the crash site." He pulled out a necklace with a ring around the chain. The ring was once Squall's, but he gave it to Rinoa to keep. It had Griever, the lion, engraved on it. "I just thought you should have this."  
  
Squall squeezed the little chain and the ring tightly, as if trying to bring Rinoa back. He didn't speak; he hadn't spoken since the accident. Instead, he just nodded and Zell took the hint, leaving.  
  
Why did you give me this? It'll only make matters worse.  
  
Squall thought about what he had seen; how that horrible accident was. She was only eighteen years old. It had only been a year since the SeeD had gone to fight the Sorceress Ultimecia when Rinoa saw her last day. She and her friend Velsy, a new SeeD, had been on a train to go to Trabia Garden, where they were going to meet Selphie, who was already there working on renovations and the rebuilding of the Garden. Before they had gotten there, a low flying plane had hit two of the train's compartments, one in which Rinoa and Velsy had been.  
  
I shouldn't have let her gone. Then she wouldn't have died. Then Velsy wouldn't have died. It's all.my fault. 


	2. Everything's gone wrong

When Squall finally came out of his room, he found Selphie, the once happy, bubbly, sunny girl in her room crying loudly. "It's all my fault! I shouldn't have invited them to come that day! I hate myself!" she was screaming.  
  
Squall, although he wasn't very good at cheering people up, came up to Selphie and held her. This was something Rinoa had helped, because of her, he was nicer and more caring. Although he didn't speak, Selphie felt somewhat better. "Thanks, Squall," she cried softly, "I know you feel terrible, too. . ."  
  
Selphie got up and hugged Squall, thanking him. She left her room, and Squall exited the room shortly after.  
  
Everything is so messed up! If only you hadn't left us all! Rinoa, this is all your fault! I hate you! I hate you for leaving me!  
  
Squall pounded the wall with his fist and angrily yelled indistinctly. He then started to sob, and fell onto the ground. "Rinoa..." he said the first word he had spoken since the accident.  
  
Quistis walked by, her eyes shining painfully with tears. She waved, and Squall saw the tears in her eyes. He then noticed that everyone was miserable.  
  
Well, they should be! he thought, She was an angel! She was the most beautiful woman I had ever known, inside and out!  
  
He grabbed Rinoa's necklace from his pocket and stared at it. I loved you. . .  
  
Suddenly, Zell came running toward Squall. Why is he so happy?  
  
Then, however, Squall realized that Zell wasn't happy, he was mad. Almost scared. He panted, "Yo, Squall! It's Seifer! He's gone madder than before! He's brought a bunch of monsters in to the Garden! Come on!" he yelled.  
  
Squall didn't move. "Go away." He muttered.  
  
"Squall, do you want any other people to die?"  
  
"." He didn't speak. He waited a few moments, then answered, "I don't care. Rinoa's the only one I care about. Go kill them yourself."  
  
Everything was messed up. 


End file.
